Code Zephyr
by Demon-Apprentice
Summary: Jeremy has been having mood swings that cause him to neglect the others. When four new kids come along, Xana has mysteriously vanished and Aelita's in trouble! Update 42
1. Chapter 1

Author: Aelita? Care to do the disclaimer?

Aelita: Sure. The author does not own Code Lyoko.

Author: Thank you.

Aelita: You're welcome. Please enjoy the chapter.

Author: Please enjoy! And **PLEASE** **REVIEW**! I know I'm such a bother to ask.

**Chapter 1What else? The Introductions .**

It had been months since Jeremie was able to find information about Aelita's materialization and the virus it contained. Ever since then, Jeremie was found locked up in his room and in front of his computer. He was only seen during class hours and if X.a.n.a. attacked. During that time, he would beg the others to help him stop X.a.n.a. Sigh. They had no choice, so they agreed. Hey? What are friends for anyways?

That is what some friends fear the most and that is what Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd fear. It all started on an autumn day…when X.a.n.a had stayed dormant for quite some time….until…

It was the first day of school. Summer break had ended; that pretty much sucked the fun out of everything. All the students in Kadic Junior High were savoring their time before they have to face lessons, lectures and homework... again... Some sighed, some yawned but a boy was completely asleep, not having a care in the world about anything at the moment.

"Ulrich…" said an annoyance.

Ulrich just turned his head. There was a pause. She then slammed her hands onto Ulrich's desk, which awoke him with surprise. Still a bit drowsy, he stared at the girl above him. "What do you want, Sissy?" he asked.

Sissy had a malicious smile on her face. "Well, since it's the beginning of the school year…The Welcoming Back Party is coming up and I was wondering –"

Ulrich laid his head back down ignoring her existence. "Hey!" Sissy cried. She was appalled by his rudeness, "Humph! Ulrich, one of these days, you're gonna-!" "He's gonna do what?" Odd interrupted, startling Sissy in the process. She turned around to find Odd staring at her, his eyebrow arched a bit. She wanted to say it… but she wasn't able to speak. "Humph!" was the only that came out of her mouth as she left.

Odd smirked a bit as he turned his attention back to Ulrich. There was a moment of silence until he spoke. "Is she gone?" Odd looked over at the other end of the class to find Sissy glaring at him along with her little cronies, Herve and Nicholas. "Yeah. She's gone. You can go back to sleep now, princess." He laughed. Ulrich ignored his comment and started to ponder… Where was Jeremie? And to top that off, Yumi hadn't shown up that morning.

The tardy bell had wrung and Yumi Ishiyama was running late to her first class. "Kuso…!" the 15-year-old Japanese girl cursed in Japanese. She clutched her book and held it close to her chest as she sprinted to Mr. Fumet's (history teacher) class. "_That's it! No more all-nighters!_" She told herself. It was the first day and she was late! As she got lost in her own self-scolding, she turned the corner and…CRASH!

"B-baka! Watch where you are going, you French trash!"

It took a few seconds before Yumi could tell she was being insulted. "Idiot! How rude! And I am not French! I'm Japanese!" She smacked the boy right in front of her without a second thought. Only it was too late to take back what she had done as she stared at the boy. He had a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed his scorching red cheek.

The boy was as tall as she was. His hair was black and long, which was tied in a ponytail. He wore red-mirrored glasses and behind his specs were two enthralling moon like eyes. He wore a plain white long-sleeved collar shirt the sleeves pulled up revealing a silver Rolex digital watch on his left arm and a bracelet on the other; the pendant hanging from it had weird symbols on it. His arms were seemed firm and muscular for his scrawny appearance. He also wore black cargo pants and red skull chains hung from the sides of them. He was considerably handsome. Though…his ears were quite pointy and a thin scar ran across his cheek near his eye.

"I am sorry for my friend's rudeness. We're new and we were looking for our first class." Apologized the boy with a half British, half Japanese drawl. He bowed his head.

"Hn…" said his friend.

"Y-your friend?" Yumi stuttered.

"Look down, you buffoon…"

Beside the boy with the glasses was another boy with Jeremie-like small glasses who seemed to be only 13. He was a bit shorter than Jeremy. He had pale skin, neat pale indigo hair and pale hazel eyes. He wore a white silk turtleneck and black denim jeans. Around his neck was a necklace, the pendant's symbols had similarities of the elder boy's bracelet. He almost looked like Jeremie, he dressed like Jeremie, but he was ruder than Jeremie.

Yumi was shocked. She looked back at the elder boy, her face flushed from embarrassment. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to slap you! I was just in a hur-" The second bell rang. Yumi gasped, "Oh no! I'm late! Um… I guess I have to see you later!" Without another look at them, she headed into her classroom.

"Jeremie! This is very unlike you." Ms. Hertz astonished by Jeremie's tardiness. Jeremie apologized to Ms. Hertz and took his seat. Odd and Ulrich looked over at him and shook their heads in disappointment. Jeremie seemed like someone else. He looked very ill. Long hours in front of a computer screen had bleached the glow from his skin. He had several bags under his eyes and he seemed to be writing something other than genetic notes. Odd didn't waste time and went straight to sleep while Ulrich tried his best to keep up and understand the lesson at the same time.

After a few minutes…

A knocking on the door interrupted the scratching of pencils and erasers that filled the classroom air. The students looked over at the door as Ms. Hertz opened it. A girl stepped in first and a boy followed soon after. The students started to whisper and several girls giggled. The girl and boy looked alike so everyone came to one conclusion… they were twins.

Odd woke up from all the commotion. He blinked a few times and noticed the new girl. Just one word came out of his mouth, "Whoa." His cheeks were pink and butterflies filled his stomach.

The girl had long flowing beautiful brunette hair and mystifying sky-blue eyes. She wore a simple pink small shirt with a weird design and a simple black flowing skirt. Though her luminous beauty had made her clothing seem more than simple.

The boy wasn't much different. His bangs covered one of his sky-blue eyes and the rest of his messy brunette hair was covered by an orange bandana. His bandana had the same symbols of the girl's shirt. He wore an unbuttoned orange flannel t-shirt over a black muscle tee and a black orange tiger striped shorts with matching orange gloves; his belt-end hanging from his side.

"Calm down, calm down!" Ms. Hertz shouted. The whole room went silent, "Now, we have two new students who happen to be twins. This is Flannery and Cedric Willis. They transferred here from Rangi Ruru Boarding School, which is all the way in New Zealand." The twins waved and smiled, "Nice to meet you all!" they greeted at the same time.

"I hope you feel at home here in Kadic. Now please take a seat."

They took their seats as everyone stared at them for a while before going back to their own business. The lesson went on and instead of sleeping, Odd stared at Flannery with a dreamy look on his face though he wasn't alone; Herve and Nicholas were staring too, along with several other boys. Jeremie, on the other hand, wasn't able to take his eyes off Cedric's bandana. "_Those symbols…. Where have I seen them before?_"

Fumet's Class

Yumi was relieved that Mr. Fumet had let her slide for her tardiness since it was the first day. If she hadn't bumped into the short bratty boy and his elder friend, she would have made it in time. She rested her head on her desk until she sat right up again as the boys she met earlier came in. Like Ms. Hertz class, the students started another uproar, whispers going around. Mr. Fumet cleared his throat, "Well class, you have two new transfer students."

There was a moment of silence. Yumi hid her face behind a history book, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

"This is Richard Rumiko and Izzy Takahare. Well, why don't you two tells us a little about yourselves." The teacher asked.

The elder boy bowed his head, "I am Richard Rumiko. You can call me, Richie for short. I am half Japanese, half German but I lived in Wales, Britain. I hope we can get along." He moved strands of his hair out of his face and he smiled. A few girls giggled either from his gleaming beauty (Author: I tease!) or his unmistakable courteous manners.

Richard's younger friend just rolled his eyes. He pushed back his glasses to its place, glaring at everyone. "My name is Izzy Takahare. I come from Osaka, Japan and I am 13. Yes, I have skipped two grades so do not bother asking." A cold tone rang in his voice. His sheer rudeness and glare had sent chills down everyone's back. Mr. Fumet cleared his throat again, "Yes, um thank you for your introductions boys. I welcome you to Kadic Junior High and now please take your seats." The room was silent as the two took their seats. One question went through Yumi's mind the whole class period, who are they? They had the same classes as she did. No matter where they went, they weren't separate and the young boy kept glaring at her.

"_Did I become his enemy or something?_" she asked herself as the day grew weary. The lunch bell rang and she was relieved that she could get away from his glare…for a while.

Lunch

Odd looked around the grounds trying to find his friends and spotted Ulrich who was waving at him. Jeremie and he had found a spot under a tree; he was leaning against the tree. He finally sat down and began to eat his lunch. He had gotten 7 pizzas, nachos, a muffin, ice cream and two cans of sprite. He devoured down his pizza as he looked from Ulrich who was searching for Yumi to Jeremie who was typing away on his laptop. "_At least he's outside in the daylight…_" Odd thought.

Ulrich looked at Odd at the corner of his eye with disgust. Watching Odd eat was like watching…. Well… it's hard to say. Nothing is that bad as Odd's eating. He looked at Jeremie who was looking from the twins, Flannery and Cedric to his laptop. Flannery was sitting down on a bench under a tree nearby, reading a teen magazine while her brother was flexing his muscles at passing girls who looked at him and giggled.

Chomping down on his 6th pizza, Odd noticed what Jeremie was doing. He leaned over his shoulder, his mouth still full of chewed up pizza bits, and looked at the laptop screen. Numbers and codes were coming up, which seemed to give Odd a headache just for looking at them. "Ratcha ooing, Einshein?" he asked, spitting out some food. "Odd! Please don't talk with your mouth full! Some of your chewed up food landed on my keyboard and you know how sensitive these keys are!" Jeremie tried not to sound mad but he didn't hide it very well as he carefully wiped the food off. Odd swallowed the rest of his food and apologized. "Sorry, Einstein! Don't go all Hulk on me."

"Hey you guys!" Yumi shouted.

She was running toward them from behind Odd who choked on his muffin because of the scare she had given him. "Hey Yumi." Ulrich greeted her as she stopped, catching her breath. She then looked at Odd who he repeatedly hit himself on the chest, she sighed and smacked him hard in the back. "Did I scare you? Sorry." She laughed. He swallowed it and coughed a bit. "Thanks _cough_ Yumi _cough, cough, cough_," he stammered out.

She smiled, "No problem."

"So what the hell happened to you this morning, Yumi?"

"Sorry, I woke up late that's why."

"Well at least you made it. I'm glad."

"Hey guys…"

"What is it, Odd?"

"Is it just me or is it new transfer students week?"

Odd pointed up ahead, gesturing his finger toward the two new boys in Yumi's class, Richard and Izzy. They were on the other side of the tree where the twins were sitting. Izzy was messing with what looked like one of those brand new PSPs and Richard sat on a branch, swinging his leg back and forth as he watched his young friend play his little game. Flannery and Cedric had spotted them and they started to walk around.

Yumi squinted her eyes to get a better look at them and as fast as they squinted, they widened. "That's Richard and Izzy! They're in my classes… but I don't know those twins right there." She watched the twins as they left. Odd blinked a few times as realized that Flannery was there. The dreamy look on his face had returned and he became silent, forgetting about his food.

"The twins? They're in our class. The girl's name is Fl-"

"Flannery…."

Yumi laughed. And understood why Odd had finished Ulrich's sentence for him. "And her brother?"

"He's Cedric." Jeremie answered from out of the blue. His friends were a little silent and he understood why but he ignored the silence.

"X.a.n.a?" asked Ulrich, guessing.

"Yeah… It seems he woke up… Will you guys help m- I mean Aelita out?"

They sighed. The saying, "What are friends for?" had come up in their heads again as they agreed to help him. He thank them and they ran off.

_Ring_!_ Ring_!

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Understood…"

_Click_!

continued in Chapter 2

Author: Hi there! This is my third fanfic I've written… My Teen Titans fanfic "A Raven's Feelings" is pretty good but I haven't finished because of the new ideas for this. To those who've read it… I promise to finish it as soon as I figure out what to write for it. .

Aelita: _pat, pat_ Don't worry you'll think of something.

Richard: Hey! Richie here! Another reminder, please review!

Author: Oh yeah! I don't know what the pairings should be so give me your opinion!


	2. The Trap, The Sniper and The New Kids

Author: Welcome back!

**Chapter 2The Trap, The Sniper and The New Kids**

"Virtualization!"

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd had landed in Lyoko once again. There was an uncommon stillness had settled over forest region. They scanned the region, trying to remember the pathways of the forest. Odd took a deep breath in, a grin on his face as he stretched. "It's good to be back in Lyoko!" he laughed, "I really missed my tail for some reason and over the summer break I was always craving for fi-" A heavy wind suddenly settled upon them causing them to feel quite dizzy until the wind passed.

Ulrich shook his head and looked at the horizon noticing what seemed like a glitch in the scenery. His eyes widened and he looked over to Yumi and Odd who haven't yet recovered from the nauseating feeling from the passing wind. He rubbed his eyes, trying to grip the virtual reality of Lyoko. Another glitch appeared completely convincing Ulrich someone hacked into Lyoko and was messing with the system.

"What the f- Jeremie! What the hell happened?"

Back in France, Jeremie tried every technique in the book but he couldn't find the cause of the glitches. "I don't know! I'll need some time to figure it out. Just go find and help out Aelita!" Ulrich kneeled before Yumi and put his hand on her back, "Are you alright, Yumi?" Yumi rubbed her temple and looked up at Ulrich, smiling. "I'll be alright." He helped her up and the looked over at Odd. "What about you, Odd-yssey?" Odd gave Ulrich the peace signed and nodded. "Never been better in my life! But what're we waiting for! Aelita needs our help and gawd dammit we gotta go now! C'mon!" He ran off leaving Yumi and Ulrich in his dust. They looked at each other before running after Odd.

"Aelita! The others are 50 meters west from you and closing fast so don't worry!" Jeremie warned, "Just please hold on!"

Aelita was being attacked by something she hasn't encountered in Lyoko before. "Ok, Jeremie! Please hurry…" Another laser went by the tree barely missing her knee. There are the hunters and the hunted. Aelita was becoming the hunted. The reflection of light bounced off a sniper-rifle's lens from on top of a branch in the shadows and disappeared again. The sniper had spotted their prey but Odd had shouted, nearly scaring the sniper and almost making them fall. "Odd-yssey to the rescue!" He got behind a tree in front of Aelita and looked at her. "Hiya! Long time no see, Aelita! So what're we up against today? Rochesters? Krabes? Frelions?"

She laughed even though they were under attack. "Yes, it has been a little while since I last saw you. But I have no idea what we're up against." She said sadly. Yumi and Ulrich arrived soon after and hid as well. "Hey Aelita. So why are we hiding?" Yumi asked. Laser went flying past her very own eyes, making her fall on her ass. "I guess that answered your question." Laughed Ulrich as he watched her quickly stand up, hiding once more. Her face flushed from embarrassment.

"I have guess on what we're up against! It's just a sniper game! Hey Yumi! Ulrich! Go protect, Aelita while I play sniper for the time being! Bring her to the tower!"

Ulrich and Yumi didn't argue with Odd and looked for their signal for movement. They looked over to Odd who was counting off with his fingers. 3…2…1 He came out of hiding and pointed his arrows at the branch where the light had shown. "Laser Arrow!" When they heard his cry, they ran toward Aelita. But as they ran, Ulrich had gotten shot right between the eyes and disappeared quickly. Yumi made it and Odd went back to hiding. "Ulrich! Odd what happened?"

Odd tried to shoot another arrow but nothing happened. "I don't know! It just didn't want to shoot! I haven't even used any! Jeremie!" Jeremie heard him, a little shocked from the anger as if he was the one to blame. "I don't know!" he replied. He quickly typed on his computer trying his best to figure out what was going on. "I have an idea…" came Ulrich's voice from behind him. He looked back, finding Ulrich rubbing the bridge of his nose, "That strange wind made us lose our power and special abilities."

"What!" Yumi said in disbelief. She tried to use her telekinesis power on a small rock but nothing happened at all. "No! But how are we going to beat this guy!" Odd looked up and saw the reflection of the lens again. He then looked over to Yumi, only too late to realize she had revealed part of her body and had gotten shot in the chest. She let out a yell and fell backwards into the open. "Yumi!" Aelita shouted.

She reached out a hand to grab her back but a laser slightly missed her hand. She retreated her hand and stared at Yumi helplessly. The sniper shot again and Odd tried to intercept it before it hit Yumi. It missed him by a hair still hitting its mark; Yumi. She quickly disappeared as Ulrich had. "No!"

A giggle came from the branch where the sniper laid hidden. "Don't cry too hard… kitty cat…" warned a feminine voice. Odd was wide open for an attack but an idea had struck him in the head. "Aelita! Run for it! Head to the towers! Even in the real world a sniper rifle is virtually useless in close range! Run now! I'll distract whoever this guy is! I mean girl! Guy! I don't know!"

"Come now, that hurts. Can't you tell I'm a lady by my voice?"

"What kind of lady would you be!"

"I would show you, kitty but I have specific orders from a much cuter leader…Can't disobey him, you see… and you should watch your tongue!"

Aelita hesitated before running. Odd ran in front of her. He saw the laser coming and took it in the arm but he didn't stop. "Odd! What're you doing!" Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi shouted at the same time. "Hey! She can't shoot the two of us. So why not be the shield? I'll come back but not Aelita! So this is the only option we have left!" Yumi shook her head in disbelief but said nothing in reply.

Almost near the tower, Odd was hit in the cheek and disappeared. "Bye-Bye, kitty cat" the sniper giggled. Though he was able to bring Aelita close enough to the tower without the sniper realizing it. She had entered the tower. Before she even reached the top, another glitch appeared and the tower had, _was_ already blue and X.a.n.a. free. The sniper smirked and disappeared.

Back in the real world…

The whole Lyoko gang looked at Jeremie's computer screen. All their eyes widened and their faces contorted in confusion. "So what the hell is going on!" Odd said. "Odd! It was obviously a trap!" the others shouted at him. They sighed; he had such good ideas to help Aelita but now… "Oh…" he replied.

After School Dorms

"I can't believe there are others like Aelita! I mean how else did they create an illusion just by using glitches!"

"Calm down, Jeremie."

"I will until I find out who's behind this! X.a.n.a. either has new accomplices or this is another source of evil at hand!"

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi followed Jeremie back to his dorm. Jeremie was fumed and upset that someone was able to hack into Lyoko without his knowing. "And if it wasn't for Odd, Aelita might have been killed!" Ulrich stated. "All I want to know is how we lost our abilities… I mean I saw the laser coming at me but I wasn't able to use my speed or even my sword…" The whole gang was in complete shock, all they could think about was Lyoko at the moment. Until…

"Baka! Careful with that laptop! Its one of a kind and if you break it…."

"Izzy! Yamete! I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Morales."

"Gomen nasai…Richard-sama…"

"Hey don't call me sama! We're not in Japan, Izzy so just call me by my first name! It's embarrassing! Hehehe… And just stay calm…"

Izzy looked at Jim and scowled. "Ahou…" Jim was carrying boxes into a room until he heard Izzy. He dropped the boxes, irritated. "Look kid! Just because you're new doesn't mean you already own this place! You better stop being such a brat! And another thing, kids like you don't boss me around! I'm Jim Morales and I'm your phys ed teacher!" Izzy seemed like he was going to tackle Jim until Richard got a hold on him.

"Hey! What's going on here, Jim?"

Jim looked down to find Jeremie _glaring…_ at Izzy as he did the same. Odd and the others arrived shortly and noticed that Jeremy and Izzy having a stari – glaring contest. Both contestants scowling as they gave out their best glares. Richard spotted them as he still held onto Izzy. He smiled, "Hello there, miss Yumi! Nice to see you again." Yumi blushed slightly she smiled back in return. "Hey…Richard…" Ulrich frowned a little.

Richard smiled slightly at Ulrich and Odd, "Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Richard Rumiko. Call me Richie for short."

Odd, of course, took it quite well. "Nice to meet you too, Richie. Name's Della Robia. Odd Della Robia. Einstein over there is Jeremie" He greeted. He glanced over to Ulrich who remained silent. He hit him in the arm with his elbow until Ulrich got the message. He rubbed his arm still not taking his gaze off of Richard. "Yeah… nice to meet you… I'm Ulrich." He murmured. Jim cleared his throat, his arms crossed and his face expression still irritated. "If you kids don't mind, I'm done here. Oh and fresh meat… I'll let you off with a warning this time…." He passed Jeremie but he continued rambling on, "Oh Jeremie. I hope you get along with your new roommate" He laughed. (I made him kind of evil… hehe but he's still the same Jimbo everyone knows and loves!)

Izzy had taken his glare away from Jeremie, turning his attention to Jim shouting different curses and threats in Japanese his way. Yumi gasped as the words entered her ears; Odd and Ulrich had already gotten the picture. Richard frowned for the first time still gripping Izzy. He whispered something only Izzy could hear which seemed to scare him considering his face expression from angry and pale to fear… Izzy looked down, his facial features turning white. He let go and smiled back to the others.

"I'm sorry about that. Izzy is just uncomfortable about having to move away far from home."

Richard patted him on the head. Izzy bowed in apology, his eyes showed the unmoving terror and uneasiness of someone who died a horrible death. He stayed quiet for the remainder of their conversation. "Well I must be going now. Izzy behave yourself." A strong sound of seriousness rang in his voice. "Wait, Richard! I thought you have a dorm here!" Yumi blurted out. A smile showed on his face again as he scratch the back of his head wistfully. "Please! Yumi must you call me Richard? Call me, Richie! Actually… I live about a couple of blocks east from here. Also I have to meet someone and well my ride is waiting for me." He explained. Yumi gasped.

"What time is it!"

Ulrich took out his cell phone but Richard had cut in before he said anything, "Ten minutes to five." He looked from his Rolex watch to Ulrich, "Correct?" He gripped his cell phone and nodded grimly. "Oh no! How am I going to get home in ten minutes!"

"So why are you in such a rush, Yumi?"

"Well my father's boss's superior had just flew in from Japan, I think, and I have to be there to greet him."

"I'll give you a ride home." Insisted Richard.

"But don't yo-"

"Don't worry. I think my friend can wait a little while…"

"Thank you, Richard!"

"Stop calling me Richard! My name sounds way too mature for my attitude." Laughed Richard.

"Bye guys!" Yumi and Richard left. Odd waved goodbye while the three quiet boys stood there. Izzy cursed under his breath and entered Jeremie's room. Jeremie pushed back his glasses and cleared his throat. "Well seeing its almost dinnertime, shall we head to the cafeteria?" Odd nodded, he looked over to Izzy who sat on his bed turning his back on them as he started taking out some fresh clothes from his suitcase. "Wanna join us, Izzy?" "I have unpacking to do…" he replied quickly.

Odd was taken aback a little only to have his thwarted features into grin. "Ok, your lost! They're serving Mac and cheese tonight!" he said. Izzy's reply or rude comment never came; possibly Richard's seriousness had truly struck fear in him. He said his goodbyes, left, and was followed first by Jeremie then Ulrich. Ulrich narrowed his eyes in suspicion before taking his leave. As their footsteps faded away, two shadows fell upon Izzy minutes after.

"Amazing… you almost upset him didn't you?" questioned one.

"What're you doing here…"

"Came to see how you're doing! Besides it's been a very long time since we talked!" replied the other.

"You were ordered to –"

"Our orders have changed…"

(continued in chapter 3)


	3. Dancing with My Dad's Boss

**Chapter 3: Dancing with My Dad's Boss**

At first, Yumi didn't know what to say. All through the ride she dared not speak or she tried to but wasn't able to find the right words. It was an awkward feeling; she looked at Richard from the corner of her eye, thinking how obvious it seemed…

Quick Rewind

Several minutes before, up ahead parked at the corner of the school under the shadows of the tree was a midnight blue Bentley. By the car, a man awaited their arrival. Yumi's mind started to wander off again. _Who-?­_ Richard waved at the man, his gleaming face showing his pure boyish-smile once more. "Ah! Kakuske! Hello there! I'm sorry, I'm a bit late! Lost track of time, you see." He apologized. "Not at all sir! It is fine. We're not expected to show until 5. We'll be able to make in time if we hurry. The house is not far from here." Said Kakuske.

He bowed his head and opened the door of the car until he noticed Yumi was standing next to Richard she was unable to speak. "Oh? Sir is this a friend of yours?" he asked Richard. "Stop calling me 'sir'! How many times have I said that!" he implored, not angrily but with a relaxed and cheerful smile, "Oh yes! Kakuske this is Yumi. Yumi this is my driver Kakuske."

"Nice to meet you, miss Yumi."

"Um, er, nice to meet you too, Kakuske…"

"We'll be escorting her to her home along the way."

"But s- er.. –Richard, we might be late to –"

Richard sighed, "Calling me by my first name's a small improvement. Oh well. It's okay don't worry about my name or our slight tardiness. I'm sure he'll be fine if I'm a few minutes late. A true gentleman must tend to a lady's whim before hand."

Richard and his driver started to argue a little but there was no sign of anger. No movement or one utter came from Yumi. She was a bit stunned. She should have realized when she first saw the glistening Rolex that he wore around his wrist. Richard was rich; even his name had the word 'rich' in it. "After you, Yumi." Insisted Richard as his voice sent Yumi crashing down to earth once more. "Huh? Oh, uh yes… thank you…" She entered the car with out question and soon after Richard and Kakuske shutting the door behind him.

Fast Forward

Suddenly, Yumi grasped the comprehension that she could of made a mistake. She barely knew the boy sitting next to her and yet she still took his offer of driving her home. It could have been a mistake until the car had come to a complete stop in front of her house. She blinked a little as the car door opened and she stepped outside as Richard followed from behind. He looked out her house with utter shock but had said nothing. Yumi was about to thank him until a woman had come out from within the house.

"Yumi! Where have you been? Your father's superior is going to be here any minute!"

"M-mom, I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Yumi's mother scolded her a little before she realized that Richard was standing there politely waiting to introduce himself; his boyish smiled still visible on his face. "Who-?"

"Hitomi! (Name of the mother. Author: I really don't know.) Yumi! There you are!" came a voice from behind them. Yumi's father was walking toward tying his tie as quickly as he could, "We must hurry! He is supposed to arrived in an English blue Bent…ley…"

His eyes were fixed upon Richard and his Bentley. Richard still had a smile planted on his face as Yumi's father examined him closely. Kakuske cleared his throat, noticing no one else would break the awkward silence; he bowed in greetings to the Ishiyama family. "My apologies. This is Richard Rumiko, the vice president and heir to Comp-kai Bug Company."

"But that's impossible! You're only 15! How can you-"

"Improbable, yes but not impossible."

Richard moved the same strands of hair away from his eye and took out his cell phone. "Well, if you don't believe Mr. Ishiyama. Please contact my fat- ahem…- my stepfather, Ikumo Sataru if you wish to." Mr. Ishiyama hesitated as if he couldn't help but think that Richard had contaminated the phone. Slowly, with a shaky and uneasy hand, he took the phone and dialed the number of the company's owner. A few minutes, he started to talk to someone in Japanese.

Yumi felt uneasy of the situation. She looked at Richard who was waiting patiently. _Is it possible? He's my age but how can he be the vice president of such a large company?_ She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked back to her worried, doubting mother.

"Gomen nasai, Sataru-dono… Oyasumi nasai…"

Yumi's father gave back the phone to Richard who had a blank expression on his face as though he knew what was coming next. Yumi's father bowed very low causing Yumi to feel dumbfounded. "My deepest apology, Rumiko-sama! I was very doubtful! Please if there is anything I could do-" Richard pushed back the rim of his red-mirrored glasses back to its place and ushered Yumi's father to stand. "Don't apologize on my account. Because of my age, no one would believe that I own 49 of a large and powerful company! Now shall we find a place to eat?"

Yumi's mother bowed quickly, "Yes! Yes of course but Yumi needs to freshen up. I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's quite all right. I can wait! I have time. Besides, I am not as busy as my father is! Take your time."

"Thank you. Yumi! Hurry!" Her father ordered, pushing her toward the house giving her no choice in the matter. She did as she was told, still in disbelief.

Back at school

"Odd… can you try eating a bit slower…"

"Y He'emie?"

Odd swallowed his food whole and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He gave a small belch. Jeremie and Ulrich's faces contorted into a disgusted dismay. Jeremie shrugged and looked back at his laptop. He was able to fix the problem with the others powers, adding a bit more to they're liking and making it harder to destroy their powers. Though to his dislike, he didn't actually fix it but it disappeared right after they came back from Lyoko.

"Yo! Flannery! Cedric! Come sit over here!"

Jeremie looked up from his laptop, passed Ulrich who was staring outside in a daze, over to Cedric and Flannery. They were looking around for a table to sit at. Sissy had offer Cedric to sit at her table, who, disturbingly, accepted but was dragged away by the ear by Flannery. She had dragged him toward their table. Odd grin wildly as he had won the battle for the twins. Sissy glared at him, Herve and Nicolas glowered as well, seeing they weren't able to gawk at Flannery from a closer view.

"May we join you?" asked Flannery. Her brother sighed and kept quiet, knowing he had no choice but to listen. Odd nodded excitingly. She smiled, "Thank you…um?"

"It's Bob! No I mean Todd! No! It's Dog! No wait!"

"What an odd ball…" interrupted Cedric boredly. He looked over to a table of girls and grinned seductively as the girls had found him staring. He winked at them and some of them giggled. Odd straightened his face, cleared his throat and took a hold of Flannery's, or so he thought, hand. "My name is Odd." He had closed his eyes and kissed the hand, which felt quite muscular and rough. He was expecting more of a jasmine scented, smooth feeling and slender fingers. He felt the hand close in a feeling anger.

Flannery giggled uncontrollably, Jeremie covered his face trying not to show his I-can't-believe-he-did-that face, and Ulrich broke out laughing. Whatever bothered him earlier had passed because of what he had done. He opened one eye wondering why only to see an angry boy wearing a bandana. Odd let go, falling back in shock knocking over his food and hitting the boy behind him.

The boy looked back, scowling. He looked at Cedric who was laughing; only thinking that he had thrown the food, he threw it back. It hit him in the face, knocking his bandana of revealing the untamed brunette hair of his. He threw back once more, agitated and pissed off, the boy duck hitting the girl in back. "FOOD FIGHT!" shouted a boy across the room. Food flew across the room and bombarded everywhere.

Ulrich ducked under the table only to bump his head. "Ow!" he rubbed his head and looked up to see who or what he hit. Apparently, he had hit Flannery who, after catching his eye, looked away with a blush on her face. Ulrich found himself smirking with accomplishment. He shook his head as Jeremie came into view.

"Hey so what's happening up there?"

"Well everyone's at it and Odd's wrestling with Cedric."

"What!" shouted Flannery.

Cursing under her breath, she crawled out from under the table. When she was completely out of view, they heard a yelp and Flannery yelling at Cedric. Ulrich and Jeremie took a peak and found Flannery holding Cedric by the ear. Cedric was grinning wistfully.

---Heaven On Earth (restaurant)---

"This is the finest _Japanese_ restaurant of all France. They also have a dance floor, a live theater and-"

"It's all right. I'm just hungry. Shall we order now?"

"Yes, of course. Whatever pleases you, Richard sir."

"You really don't have to call me sir, okay?"

"Yes sir… I mean okay then..."

Richard took the liberty to order all the finest food on the menu, making a very happy waiter bring the food with less than ten minutes. He wore a fine silk suit; he had dressed in the car while waiting for Yumi, though he still wore the same bracelet as before. Yumi sat uneasily on her chair and kept glancing over to Richard as if he would catch fire. She was wearing a red strap dress and matching earrings, which she did not approve for her look. More black and gothic would do but she was helping her parents impress Richard.

She just hoped that they wouldn't ask her to go out with him…

She shrugged at the thought of it. Well, he wasn't bad looking. As a matter a fact, he was already one of the cutest guys in school and in fast record-breaking time. One day; his first day at that. Her gut told her that she couldn't trust his pretty-boy gorgeous poker face and his boyish smile and his beautiful unique silver eyes… She slapped herself inwardly, _What the hell_!_ You got to snap out of it_! _He's just a handsome boy with power and money but he's just like other boys_!

"Earth to Yumi?"

"Yumi!"

"Huh?"

"Daughter. Richard has asked you a question."

"Ah. Don't worry about it."

He flashed his smile once more as he continued his dinner. Yumi looked at him to her parents who seemed a bit disappointed. She sighed and picked at her food. A half an hour passed by and she watched her father ramble on about this and that mostly about the Comp-Kai Bug Company. (One of the top five best computer selling company who not only sell computers but have the best security put into their computers and they sell it for a low price ($1,000 heh…)) Richard didn't seem interested in her father's talking; he was more interested in the theater (it was Japanese kabuki night).

Richard smiled as he politely interrupted his contribution to the company. "Relax, Morihiro. I've already decided to put you as head of security checking and safety. You've been promoted and I'm giving you a raise." Yumi's jaw dropped quickly and her parents were speechless. He just smiled, "Well I see by your silence, you seem to like my generosity. I was really impressed with your ideas, very thought out as I do say so myself. Now in celebration why don't you and your wife head to the dance floor and well… dance?" They were a bit hesitant until Yumi's father nodded with joy. "Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

Yumi pinched herself silly. Was this actually happening! Her parents went to the dance floor with happy expressions on their faces. She felt someone gently push her from behind. She turned around to find Richard smiling. "Go on," he said, "Join your parents." "Um… uh… let them be alone just the two of them!" she quickly replied.

"Come now. Aren't you happy that your father has been promoted? Go!"

"O-of course I am but uh… it's a slow song! It's for couples o-only!"

"Don't tell me you're scared to dance, are you?"

"No! What makes you think that!"

No one was pushing her anymore but she found Richard in front of her with his hand ushered to her. Her face felt her go red with embarrassment. "I'm not saying that you don't know how to dance but I'm just saying that even though it's ok to be afraid of something doesn't mean you shouldn't try to conquer it." He told her confidently.

Richard bowed a bit more, "Now. May I have this dance with a beautiful girl?" Yumi wanted to reject him but instead of pulling away, her hand automatically gripped his and they were already on the dance floor.

("Hybrid Rainbow" The Pillows Not the dance floor song…)

_hotondo shizunderumitaina mujintou_

_chikyugni nottenai namaemonai_

_kinouwa chikakumade kibounofunega kitakedo_

_bokurawo mukaeni kitanjanai_

Richard rested his right hand on Yumi's waste, his other still holding onto her hand. Yumi placed her hand on his shoulder, though trying to keep her distant between their bodies. She barely knew the guy so she kept cautioned.

_Taiyouni motorete sukoshi kogetta_

_Prism wo hasande tewo futtakedo_

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?_

_Kinoumade erabarenakatta bokurademo_

_Ashita wo matteru_

Yumi kept her cool but what troubled her most was that most boys would gaze into girl's eyes but Richard was looking around as if trying to find someone or hide from someone. He caught her suspicious stare and smiled as if there was nothing to worry about. He was leading the dance and he slowed his pace with the music.

Hotondo shibonderu bokurano hikousen

Jimenwosuresureni ukanderu

_Yobikatamo tomadou irono sugata_

_Toritachini youshanaku tsutsukarerudarou_

The dance went on. Yumi still kept her distant and Richard already caught on so he didn't bother trying anything. The night went on and they dared not speak. It was the most awkward moment Yumi ever had.

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?_

_Kitto mada_

_Genkai nante konnamonkanai_

_Konnajanai_

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?_

_Kokwa tochuu nandatte shinjitai_

_I can feel_

_I can feel that hybrid rainbow_

_Kinoumade erabarenakata bokurademo_

_Ashita wo motteru_

She was dancing with her dad's boss.


	4. Magi and Message

Author: Hi! Thanks for visiting, having the time to read my story and reviewing it! I'm really happy that people read it. It's better than no one reading it as they say. Sorry it took so long! And sorry the last chapter sucked, it was the only thing I could think of while writing it that and I've been so depressed lately… ENJOY!

Note: Magi. I did not copy or steal it from "Negima! Magister Negi Magi." If you don't believe me check the dictionary. Oh and Wiz stands for wisdom not for that little cute rabbit from DNAngel. Also I couldn't think of any other kind of weapons but theses… Hehe… Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Magi and Message**

"Why have our orders change!" Izzy demanded. "It was going according to plan!"

"Oh just deal with it, shrimp."

"Silence you big oaf!"

"Don't you silence me, you piece of shit!"

"It's bad enough to endure the feel of your disgusting presence; I'll not suffer the annoyance of your incessant prattling, as well!"

"You're dead, you cocky self-important little bastard!"

"Oh very clever. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"Relax you two or take this argument to Wiz and Leader. Oh by the way, Magi, if you're going to argue about our orders take it up with them."

Izzy scowled knowing not to disturb leader for any concern unless the plan was going into a deep dive and it wasn't able to go back on course any further. None of leader's plans have ever failed, he never doubted not even once. Though this was somewhat different. One thing was that there was no sign of X.a.n.a's whereabouts.

The only two people who he truly feared were Leader and Wiz. Leader was extremely powerful – he was able to delve into the dark abyss of the human mind – it was much worse than torture and would have you begging for death. The happy go lucky Wiz was the most mysterious of them all and no one but Leader knows the real truth about him.

"Now as for our orders. Wiz has ordered you to give the message."

There was no way he could not disobey especially to someone with more power than him. He bowed and made his exit. His footsteps faded through the shadows of the night as he returned to his dorm. He entered the room very cautiously where he found the French boy with the coke-bottle glasses sleeping. Finally.

It was already a month since Izzy was stuck in this hellhole of a school. He couldn't find one night that the blonde haired boy would not go to sleep, causing him to miss his meetings with Sniper, Gaunt, Wiz and Leader. Getting him into massive trouble with Leader whose temper and patience shouldn't be taken lightly. He looked over to the computer that was still on where the boy spent his restless nights talking to the virtual-human Aelita. Though when Jeremie went to sleep, he still talks about her non-stop. In his sleep… "Aelita… I promise to bring you to the real world… Aelita, I won't let anything bad happen to you… I love you, Aelita."

How pathetic. He was in love with her and all his love was irritating the already irritable Izzy. It sickened him to his last bone. Izzy climbed into his bed neither sleepy nor tired to rest but just to find his bed was comfortable to ponder all of past events so they would not happen again.

---History Class---Next Day---Lesson: Legend and Tales of World Cultures---

The day seemed to have gone by as usual. Odd, not sleeping as usual though – his puppy-love gaze had fallen upon Flannery, Ulrich trying to keep up with the lesson but was able to get quick glances of Flannery as well and Jeremie having known the lesson already was trying out different tactics for their new enemy who had appeared the day the twins had entered their first period.

Cedric and Flannery were quite different. Flannery was about ten minutes older than Cedric and she wouldn't let him forget that. She kept control on her brother as to their surprise, was turning out to be a young womanizer. It kept him from hitting on girls but not from his big fat ego. He always thought he was stronger than everyone else. He was right actually. Before 7th period had begun, Mr. Fumet's class door was stuck and somehow with an inhuman power, Cedric pulled the doorknob off its nails. What wasn't surprising to know was that Flannery was the brains (and actually bronze as well) and Cedric was the bronze.

"Now can anyone tell me what a Magi is?" ask Mr. Fumet. Looking around the silent classroom. Cedric broke the silence letting out a huge yawn. "Well I guess we have a volunteer. Mister Willis, what is a Magi?" Cedric sat up quickly, in fear he was going to make a fool of himself again. Though guessing was better than studying.

"Some kind of magician?"

"Half correct."

To his surprise, he was at least half right but that didn't stop him from smirking. "The word magi comes from the word magus…" The lesson went on… and on…. and on…. and on… After fifty-seven long minutes of a pointless lesson on legends of magic and such, the bell rang meaning the day was finally over.

Odd stretched his arms out high yawning loudly as Ulrich, Jeremie and he went to the courtyard to meet up with Yumi. "I'm surprised that you haven't slept through every class this past month, Odd-yssey." Ulrich said, seeing how sleepy his friend was. "Well that surprises me too but I just couldn't get my eyes off Flannery. I can't help it… it's like someone put a spell on me…" he tried to explain as the lovey-dovey look in his eyes were completely gone.

Ulrich thought he was right. He began to notice how pretty Flannery was and the butterflies in his stomach started to grow since the day of the food fight incident. Headmaster Delmas had blown a fuse that day. Her scent was invigorating and just being near her was like touching an angel. He didn't forget about his feelings for Yumi but his jealousy and hatred was going to explode.

They heard laughter and the presence of an ominous glare up ahead. Yumi was talking to Richard under the shade of the tree and Izzy sitting on a branch above, working on something on his PDA but his icy glare was still seen from behind his small, efficient machine. Jeremie returned the same glare with a small scowl. Yumi spotted the boys and waved them over.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" she greeted. Odd smiled, "Nothing much. Hey Richie! Hey Izzy!" Izzy said nothing and Richard smiled brightly. "Hello there, Odd. Jeremie, Ulrich." Jeremie gave a small hello and Ulrich cracked a weak smile trying to keep cool as all hatred toward Richie was bursting out. "So what were you two lovebirds talking about?" Odd asked teasingly as he sat next to Richard. "Well actually I was just telling Yumi a joke…"

Jeremie took a seat on the other side of the tree, away from Izzy's glare, opening up his laptop and Ulrich sat on Yumi's other side. "I thought you said it was awkward to talk to your own dad's superior." Ulrich whispered only for Yumi to hear. A shade of pink appeared on Yumi's cheeks, "Well it was awkward at first but he wouldn't stop bothering me. Not in a stalking kind of way but for reinsurance. So well he's not a bad guy. He's pretty cool but there's one problem…"

And did that problem come just when it was called.

"Oooooooooohhh Richie!"

Sissy appeared out of nowhere and walked toward Richard in a sort of sluttish way. Richard flinched at the sound of her voice. He gave a weak smile as he turned slightly to see Ulrich's eyebrow raised in question. Odd struck him on his arm with his elbow. "You attract way too much attention from unwanted people." He stated. Richard quickly stood up. "Oh uh um…. Look at the time! I have to meet uh Miss Emily! We're uhh partners in chemistry and uhh we have a project to do! I'll have to talk to you guys later. Good-bye Miss Yumi! Odd. Ulrich. Jeremy. Izzy." He walked off in the other direction.

Ulrich smirked. Yumi and Odd snickered a bit. "Richie where are you going?" shouted Sissy. She paused a moment as she caught them staring. Odd was the first to speak, "What? Ulrich isn't your favorite anymore and where is your two losers you hang out with?" She scowled and crossed her arms. "Hmph. I'll have you know that this is none of your business." She fumed, "Richie!" She ran after to him but he began to pick up his pace and headed to the park. They laughed wondering to help him or not. In Ulrich's opinion, he rather not assist.

"We have to go you guys." Jeremie said out of nowhere.

"Why?"

Jeremie said nothing as he was glancing at the occupied Izzy from the edge of his eye. He did not want to say anything even though he was raising suspicion. Yumi and Ulrich got the message but Odd was still a bit far from the answer.

"Is it the same person?"

"No, it's someone else. I'll explain on the way!"

They ran off into the forest, heading toward the sewer entrance. The day was full of surprises as another came to them and opening new questions. "No way…" came Odd's reply. The manhole of the entrance was cast aside. They climbed down the ladder anyways and went for their skateboards and scooter.

---10 minutes later---

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi!"

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization!"

Odd landed on the hard ground of the mountain region. He stood there a moment as he looked at his new look and crossbow and arrows that were attached to his back. "Wow, Einstein. You out did yourself with the new weapon." He stretched and ran off. The others followed in agreement. "Yeah, what's with the big change?" asked Yumi, noticing they were wearing armor.

"Just in case they try destroy your powers again. Yumi, I gave you a ninja upgrade. Daggers, a kunai, etc. They run out just like Odd's laser arrows so be careful how you use them. I also made it easier for you to use your telekinesis and your speed has increased."

"Thanks, Jer. Ninja upgrade..."

"No problem. Ulrich, I gave you a samurai upgrade. I also increased your triplicate technique. Now you're able to clone twice as much."

"Thanks Jeremie. I think…"

"Odd, you still have your laser arrows but the crossbow is for long-range battles. I got the idea from that sniper. Your arrows have different attributes depending on color." Explained Jeremie as he checked on Aelita's status. Right now she was doing fine, no one was attacking her – possibly her attacker was strategizing or toying with her. "Red will cause an explosion on impact but since its not a monster we're facing it'll only injured them. Blue will freeze. Yellow will paralyze and the black one will send a smokescreen; it's only for emergency. You have 10 red, 10 blue, 10 yellow, and 1 black. Oh yeah. There's a bracelet on your arms. It's your Apparition."

"Our wha?"

"Apparition. You'll be able to summon an animal to protect anyone, that's why I nicknamed it apparition; meaning ghost. Problem is that you're body is paralyzed and leaves you defenseless. Yumi, you have a phoenix, Ulrich, you have a tiger, and Odd, you have a dog pendant "

Odd checked the bracelet with the dog pendant and all his arrows. He picked up one noticing it was white. "Hey Einstein. You forgot about this one."

"Oh…. That one I haven't tested yet so in any case don't use it! You hear me, Odd! I mean it, don't you ever use it!"

"Yeah, I heard! We're kind of busy now!"

Without realizing it, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi had already reached Aelita and were dodging several rocks that struck up from the ground. Odd rolled one side quickly as another almost knocked him over the edge. Yumi tried to look for the opponent but was having a hard time watching for rocks and saving Aelita from them. Above the nearest mountain sat a boy no older than 12 or 13. He was waving a stick around singing a tune.

"_I wish I could remember. Remember my sweet memories._"

He was wearing a gray wizard hat, which was to big for his head – meaning his eyes were hidden behind the shadows of his bangs and hat. He also wore a gray hood-cloak barely passing his waistline over a black turtleneck and white shorts with what looked like green Batman's utility belt that hung from his waist; crystal phials hung from his belt. He twirled the staff in his black-gloved hand.

"_I don't know my own damn name. Not even a flashback in my dreams._ Odd was able to spot the intruder and quickly took out a blue arrow – setting it to his crossbow and jumped on top of one of the ragged rocks taking aim – he pulled the trigger. His first choice was a red arrow but he didn't want to destroy boy (not yet anyways) but he figured, they could interrogate him a bit. The arrow was headed straight for the boy, who sang his sad little song. "_I am lost forever. Nothing can save me._"

"_All the precious things…I don't even have my memory._"

The arrow was reflected by a strong gust of wind and was sent back with much more speed. Ulrich gasped and had blocked it with his sword but the arrow exploded, consuming Ulrich's entire body. "Great! I'm getting frostbites in places I didn't even know I had!" Ulrich said as he struggled to get free. "Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as she stopped right next to his frozen body. She looked around the ground and picked up a rock the size of a melon. It was pretty heavy her size but she tried her best as she hit the ice several times before the rock broke into pieces.

"It's useless Yumi! I made that indestructible for a reason. I didn't plan for it to be sent back though it'll be gone in 10 minutes! I'm sorry, Ulrich!" Jeremie shouted, rubbing his temples and trying to think.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. I forgive you."

"Yes, Jeremie. Don't worry." Aelita reassured. She touched the ice wondering what she could do to free him. Jeremie couldn't help but feel partly responsible; words couldn't express how thankful he was for having forgiving friends like them. Odd joined them as he took out another arrow, "It was kind of my fault anyways. Sorry 'bout that Ulrich. But you know, if Sissy were here, you would be added to her Ulrich love shrine." He laughed. Ulrich scowled, "This is not the time…"

"It's never the time with you fools…"

The boy was floating in mid-air on top of his staff. He sat crossed-legged on it and his hands rested on his the wood of his staff. His eyes weren't visible but the smirk he had was as clear as day. "People like you just like to chill out don't you, Ulrich? You just want to look cool, I suppose." He laughed. Yumi took out a dagger and went into a defensive position, "You're out numbered! What makes you think you can win." Magi sighed, "I'm not here to fight. I just have a message for you. Besides, I can destroy the lot of you even though I'm a one-man army but that's not why I'm here."

"How can we trust you? Who the hell are you?"

"Yeah, and how the hell do you know my name!"

"Ah yes. The name is Magi. Hmmm… I haven't attacked you ever since kitty cat here froze your samurai friend. And the Japanese girl said his name. How else would have I known? It's called observation and very good listening skills."

"Smart ass…" muttered Odd.

"Wait you said you have a message?" Aelita asked.

"From who?"

"The Zephyr gang. If you get in our way when again… you'll be destroyed."

(continued in chapter 5)


	5. M I A Backwards

Welcome back! Uhh… The chapter title is a brain teaser… hehehe! Give you a hint, MISSING. IN. ACTION. Try to find it out before the chapter ends! Lol. Yojne! (enjoy)

**Chapter 5: M.I.A. Backwards…**

This was so frustrating! All the things that happened, all these confusing mishaps and this Zephyr gang! The sound of typing and infuriated growls was coming from one particular dorm. Jeremie couldn't think straight; nothing made sense. With the last encounter from this so-called "Magi", Jeremie was able to scan the boy's exterior. He was like Aelita… Lyoko was his home.

Old questions were answered and now new questions were running through his head like a spinning top. Are there more people like Magi and the sniper woman? Who is this Zephyr gang the Magi spoke of? Where did they come from? Why did they appear now? How come they don't show up on the super computer? Is X.a.n.a. involved? These were only few of the many questions he had right now. Jeremie's theory was simple, the new kids. It has to be them! Everything started when they came but there was no proof. But there was no chance that Jeremie would let his guard down or his suspicions.

Something like this, you just can't sleep and think it was just a coincidence. It was late at night and Jeremie wasn't able to sleep. He was worrying too much about Lyoko, the Zephyr gang, X.a.n.a. and Aelita. Aelita… She told him to get some rest but how could he? He wanted to finish his first solemn project – finding that anti-virus was his sole purpose and he wasn't going to give up – but it was best to rest especially what's been happening lately. No X.a.n.a. appearances though; that's the thing that was making him so restless.

He twisted and turned in his bed as no sleep came to him. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at an empty bed across from him. His roommate was gone. Possibly on a late night stroll… in 3 in the morning! He noticed Izzy's first disappearance the night before the Magi reared his ugly face. If he had one that is. It was possible evidence but not enough to prove anything. Jeremie clenched his fist as he got up and went to his computer. He uploaded the link to Lyoko and put on his headset and slightly hesitated.

"Aelita?" he called, "Aelita, you there?"

A pinkish blur came first and then came the face of his beloved. "Yes, Jeremie. I'm here." She answered. A questioning expression was evident in her face. "What are you doing up so late? You really should get some rest." Jeremie sighed, "I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to check up on you." he tried, lied and failed. Aelita smiled sadly. "That's very sweet of you Jeremie." She giggled, "But we both know it's not about me you're worried about is it?" He hesitated and smiled.

"You know I always worry about you. It's just that, I'm worried something might have happened in Lyoko. I'm getting a bad feeling right now."

"Everything is fine at my end. And thank you, Jeremie for worrying. Please don't worry too much though."

"Fine, I won't"

They both chuckled a bit. Jeremie always felt happy talking to Aelita and it helped him relax a bit. He could talk to her for hours but it wasn't going to happen tonight. Footsteps became louder as they approached the dorm. Jeremie looked back and heard a key be set into the keyhole. He turned back to Aelita and started to disconnect from Lyoko. "I'm sorry, Aelita. I have to go now. I wouldn't want to introduce you to Irritable Izzy. He isn't a very… relaxed person to say the least."

"Alright then. Good night Jeremie."

"_Disconnected from Lyoko…_" came the computer voice. Jeremie took his headset off and turned his chair. He faced a very pale boy of his own height but of a younger age. Jeremie stared unable to talk. Izzy's appearance left him speechless. He was sweating, there was pure humiliation seen in his eyes and his hands shook violently as they were curled into a fist. The embarrassment from his eyes turned into rage; the cold menacing glare was set upon his face. "We do…not speak of… this night… ever again…" he said as his voice was becoming steadier and colder than before. "Speak of this night… and you will wish you never heard of the name Ayson (Izzy is a nickname…) Takahare the 2nd."

---Morning---

Odd yawned loudly. Ulrich smirked, "Shouldn't have stayed up all night playing Tetris Annihilator again." They were headed to Jeremie's room to wake him up. Odd stretched his arms out high and smiled sleepily. "Well, that game is way too addictive. But you're right. I shan't play ever again." Ulrich punched Odd playfully in the ribs, bringing him to full focus. "Yeah, whatever." He laughed.

They were almost near his room when someone pushed Ulrich causing him to fall. "Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled out. "Terribly sorry, Ulrich!" replied the familiar voice. Richard came to a complete stop and went back to help Ulrich up. Odd quirked his brow, "Where were you going in such a rush?" Odd and Richard pulled Ulrich up as he dusted himself off. A prominent smile played on his face but it wasn't his normal cheerful glee. It wasn't _where_ he was going; it was more of a _who_ he was avoiding.

And she just turned the corner, looking for him.

"Richie!" came Sissy's voice.

Ulrich and Odd turned her way and back to the frightened Richard. "Well… I must be going now!" he said quickly as he made a dash for it. Sissy gave chase. "Richie! Come on! Let me do something about that long hair of yours!" she shouted. "Sorry, Miss Sissy! I like my hair the way it is!" came his reply. Well, Ulrich thought his day was going pretty well. They held in their laughter and watched the show until Richard turned the corner and almost crashed into someone again.

"Hey!"

"Sorry there, miss!"

Flannery came into view and walked their way. Odd had his lovey-dovey stare set in his eyes and Ulrich couldn't help but feel the floating butterflies again. She smiled at them, "It's very crazy this morning, isn't it?" They nodded dreamingly as she past by, her gleaming brunette hair flowing behind her. Ulrich shook his head and all the feelings went away. He looked over to Odd who was still a bit dazed. He elbowed him on the side as he walked the other way. "Come on, Odd-yssey… We gotta meet Jeremie."

Izzy closed the door behind him. He looked up as Ulrich and Odd approached him. Odd smiled and waved at him. The icy coldness around Izzy didn't falter as all three boys stared at one another. Odd was the first to speak, "Hey Izzy! Is Jeremie in there?" He gave him a small 'hn' and walked passed them without a single word spoken. They watched him walk away until he disappeared while Jeremie came out of the room.

-----Lyoko-----

Aelita walked around a bit in the ice sector. Everything was fine and since there were no X.a.n.a. attacks – which were way too suspicious – she was able to roam around freely. She kept guard though. It would be nice to be in the real world. The smell, the sight, the touch, the different sounds and all the different people there was. She looked at her reflection in the murky water of the icy world. Jeremie said it would be risky to bring her back for more than a couple of hours and he did promise her he would find an anti-virus has fast as he could. She believed him and knew he will keep his promise.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I believe in you Jeremie."

A small sarcastic sniff came from beside her. Aelita opened her eyes immediately and stared at the reflection next to her. A boy wearing a blue bandana and futuristic (think… megaman nt lol) clothing smirked as he pretended to sob. "That's so beautiful. Princess believes in her techno geek of a prince." He pretended to wipe a fake tear from under his green visor. The boy looked up, "Don't you think Magi?" She froze in place as another shadow hovered over her.

"What has become of you, Princess?" asked Magi in disgust as he stood on his floating staff, "I can't believe you like – no wait… you love that fool with the coke-bottle glasses!"

"He just watches his friends do all his work for him. How lame. I wonder what he'll do if his friends can't help."

"Yes, when he realizes you are… let's say… missing in action?"

Before Aelita could react to her situation, everything blackened and she passed out. The boy stood up and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Magi stepped in front of the boy floating above the water before he could do anything else. "Wait, Gaunt!" he plead. He felt the uncomfortable doubt rising. "What if Leader's calculations are wrong? What if this doesn't attract X.a.n.a's attention!"

Gaunt grinned maliciously. "Oh? Do we doubt now? Would a magician want to go against Leader's plans? And does this magician wanna learn a new trick – oh say… the disappearing act?"

Magi growled and moved aside. He bowed his head as the unwanted memories of passed events crossed his mind. "Now there's a good Magi. Make sure your feelings don't ever get in the way again or I'll have to report you to Leader." Mocked Gaunt. He dived into the water and disappeared.

--------Period 1-------

Bong! Bong! Bong! The second bell rang and Jeremie took his seat only to find the chair beside him empty. Several minutes into the class, Jeremie was now beginning to become paranoid. Cedric is one of them! That means Flannery… He looked behind him and looked at Ulrich and Odd. Odd rested his head on his palm and stared at Flannery. So no chance asking him now…

"Hey Ulrich. Where do you think Cedric is? I mean Flannery's here."

"Don't know."

Suddenly Ulrich became silent.

"Jeremie." Called out Ms. Hertz.

"Here." He said as he turned around.

Ms. Hertz she loomed over the confused Einstein as she quirked a brow. "Thank you for answering, Jeremie but roll call was ten minutes ago." The whole class was staring and snickering at him. Jeremie grinned sheepishly. Oops… "Now if you've been paying attention, what is the answer to the problem on the board?" she asked. He took a wild guess.

"uhh… pi?"

"Jeremie Belpois… _Pi_ has nothing to do with the difference between fraternal twins and identical twins! Would anyone else tell me the answer?"

Flannery raised her hand and gave Jeremie an oh-well-nice-try kind of smile.

"Flannery?"

"Fraternal twins are born have different features and identical twins have the same features (I don't know if my info is right or not. I'm getting this from the top of my head…no book in sight…)."

"Correct. It seems quite logical to ask a real fraternal twin."

"Um… ma'am…. Cedric and I are identical twins."

-------

It was lunch and Jeremie went straight to his dorm to check up on Aelita. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him something bad is going to happen. Well after what's been going on, who's to say the voice was wrong? About ten minutes longer than he expected – he was almost caught by Jim… - he entered his room and quickly turned on his computer. He entered the code to Lyoko but it did not respond. "Oh no!" he cried out. He tried again and this time he was able to get in.

Or so he thought…

"Aelita? Aelita?"

Expecting to see the pinkish blur appear, a bluish swirl took effect instead. "Not this time!" said the boy with the green visor as he appeared. He smirked and waved his finger. Jeremie nearly jumped. "Who are you! Where's Aelita! What did you do to her!" he asked in an outraged outburst.

Gaunt chuckled. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!"

"Well if you're looking for her… she's probably missing. I'm just here to warn you that your little friends won't help this time."

"W-what?"

"Don't look all upset. We didn't get rid of them or anything serious… I'm just warning you that if your friends step foot into the scanners, something might happen… Something bad…"

He chuckled and waved him a farewell. "Wait!" Jeremie shouted but it was too late. He disappeared and the whole system shut itself down. Jeremie slammed his fist down onto the keyboard. He got up from his chair and ran off to the factory. He wasn't going to say anything to the others. He had to do it himself. He may not be experienced, but he's the only one able to go to Lyoko. Besides, he felt it was his fault that Aelita. Is. Missing…

(continued in chapter 6)

Author: hehe… M.I.A… backwards lol. Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!


	6. Shocking Reminisces

Hello! It's been a while. This has been eating at me since last year and well… I've decided to try and finish all my fanfictions before starting new ones. For those who have read my Inuyasha fic, that will be updated soon as this fic has finished and I'll start right away! But I can't make any promises! Forgive me but please enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6 – Shocking Reminisces**

"Mr. Jeremie!"

While stuck in his euphoria, the only thing that ran in his mind was the fact that he had to save Aelita. A migraine set in as he stood and staggered somewhat. Traveling to Lyoko was difficult, seeing it was his first time but he was somewhere he never knew about. He thought he was in the forest region except once he realized his location and what he was looking at made him think otherwise. Though what he was looking at was diverted to the attention of a little elf with purple hair causing him to jump in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"Mr. Jeremie! Hello there! I am Mr. Püc! I was created as one of your weapon and guidance capability!"

"My, wha…?"

Then it struck him. He looked to his gloved hands, touched his face then head noticing the long pointy elf like ears he now had. His clothes looked like an elf picked it out for him and he didn't have anything but a Bo staff and the little elf/fairy that was staring at him. So… he was an elf in Lyoko? Well… at least he looked somewhat like Aelita. He sighed and smiled softly to Mr Püc, "Nice to meet you. So where…am…I…?" It had occurred to him that he was facing a town in an open field. A town in Lyoko? Now there's a shocker.

There was a large sign at the front in symbols that he could recognize. It was making sense now. The symbols the new kids had, matched the ones on the sign. Now he had to check the place out.

The town was very alive. The more he ventured in, the more virtual beings he saw. It was amazing. Rushing this way and that, everyone was far too wrapped up in their own concern to spare a thought for anyone else at the moment. "Where should I start first?" he pondered. Mr. Püc climbed on top of Jeremie's head and noticed something bathing in the town's never-ending golden light, a large castle. "How about there!" He pointed.

Jeremie spotted it and hurried up from where he was. "Thanks Mr. Püc!" he said, making his way through the market place. Mr. Püc felt mighty accomplished for helping him out. For a virtual world, Jeremie was feeling uncomfortably hot. He struggled to make it pass a large crowd but no one pain attention to him. He had fit right in.

As he dodged his way past the shops, stands and stalls, a bewildering mix of smells assaulted his nostrils. It was not the familiar polluted, choking, foul-tasting smoke from corrupt industries or waste but more of a delightful sensation of ripe cheese, fresh homemade meals, freshly brewed coffee and sizzling sausages.

The spicy aroma of the sausages brought Jeremie to take a deep whiff of the scent in the air. He licked his lips. Although, as he continued across the market-place, the mouth watering aroma grew fainter and the castle came into view.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Yumi…" asked a very awkward boy. He leaned against the lockers as his Japanese friend stored her books into her locker. "What's up, Ulrich?" She slammed her locker and walked with her now quiet friend. "Y-you know that the Welcome Back Party in tonight, right?" He stammered. Yumi nodded, blushing a little from the question. Ulrich took his time, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly but knew better to get to the point. "Do you wanna go with me?" He tried to play his cool card but he couldn't bear to look at her. Yumi's blush deepened. "I-I'm sorry, Ulrich.. I'm going with Richard… he just asked me earlier…"

Ulrich was about to say "Oh… okay… I see," but it came out entirely different than he had expected. He stopped in his tracks. "Why would you go with him! I've seen him flirt with other girls! And behind all that gentleman shit, I can tell he's really stuck up just because his _step dad_ owns one of the most powerful companies in the world and he can get whatever he wants whenever he wants! He doesn't really care about you! I bet he just wants to show off that he can get any girl he wants!" He tried to keep calm but he wasn't able to.

Yumi was shocked but it didn't stop her from fighting back. "He's not like that! Why do you hate him so much! He didn't do anything to-!"

"He stole you away from me!"

Silence set in as both friends stared at each other with red faces. Ulrich couldn't believe the words that came out of his own mouth. His two options were simple. Either run off without a word and avoid her or tell her straight out how he felt about her. He chose option one and ran before she could say anything to him. He turned the corner causing him to knock down Cedric who was coming around the corner. "Hey watch it!" He muttered under his breath and walked by.

She couldn't move in disbelief. Did he just say what she thought he said? Richard appeared behind her blinking, "Yumi? Are you ok?" he asked in concern. She looked down still looking to where Ulrich had ran off to then found herself walking beside Richard who tried his best to cheer he up. She sighed.

He came to a stop far from where he had just spoken to Yumi and sat down against a tree. Regaining his breath, Ulrich tried to think straight. He didn't notice the long brunette hair swaying in the wind. It blew in his face while she sat down next to him. She giggled when he moved her hair away from his face. "Is something the matter?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

For some reason, Jeremie look precautious steps as he approached the castle. He felt uneasy about this but Mr. Püc kept reassuring him. He calmed and continued on until crashing into someone without noticing.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" he asked, reaching down to help the boy to his feet. The first thing he noticed about the boy was that he was blind. He had ruffled silver hair and pointy elf like ears just like his. He wore clothes as though he were of an aristocratic family. The blind boy looked about a few years older but he seemed trustworthy because of the humble look to his face. "I'm fine. And don't worry, it happens once in a while. I always drift off. Forgive me."

"No, its ok. It was my fault too."

He took hold of Jeremie's hand and used the staff he had to pull himself up. "I am Sho." He said, brushing himself off, "and thank you for stopping to help me up. Most folk around here wouldn't even give you the time of day ever since the Zephyr gang got all riled up."

Jeremie's eyes widened but he calmed down to introduce himself. "I'm Jeremie." He greeted as they took a seat at a bench near a virtual park. "Zephyr gang? So who are they?" He pretended that he was surprise upon hearing their name for the first time. Sho chuckled, "Ah. If you don't know them, you must be an outsider. I see… well… the Zephyr gang are the guardians of Lyoko and protectors of the princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes. The princess of Lyoko who used to reside here in Reverie Town and used to live in that castle." He went on, "The Zephyr gang consists of five people… Gaunt, Sniper, Magi, Wiz and Leader. Each one protects a sector of Lyoko but Leader protects that castle and the princess. But ever since the princess disappeared, this town… and the guardians fell into a deep sleep. However… one day, Leader sensed that the princess' existence disappeared and somehow he awoken us from our sleep. It's funny… once we awoke… the evil X.a.n.a. disappeared. Leader was determined to find the princess and destroy X.a.n.a. and well all his orders seem to have pleased the other guardians especially Magi."

_Reverie Town? Princess? Was he referring to Aelita?_ From all the information he was given, it seemed like it was just a fairy tale but he was snapped back to the virtual reality when Magi was mentioned. "Why was Magi so pleased?"

Sho grinned and chuckled, "Well… you see…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Where am I?_ She asked herself. She murmured, struggling to sit up. The sheets that were on her, fell. Once she sat up from the bed she was in and looked around the mysterious room, it made her felt nostalgic. "Ah. You're awake, princess." Said the sudden voice.

Aelita jumped a little and fell off the bed from the other side after finding herself staring at the mage who had once attacked her and now entered the room as if he knew her all too well. Magi looked rather hurt for he had a grim boyish expression. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern, of course, ringing in his voice. "What're you going to do with me?" she asked a little frightened. He took off his hat revealing his face. He was really young and there was sadness lurking in his pale hazel eyes. "You really don't remember me do you?" He seemed to direct that to himself more than to her. She looked down as she stood feeling a little safe from danger. She shook her head, backing away step by step still having a bad feeling about this. Magi looked down, "I… can't believe you don't remember me… I was… no… I am your fiancé, aren't I?"

(continued in chapter 7)


	7. The Heat Between Friends

**Chapter 7: The Heat Between Friends**

What was he supposed to believe? Magi was, no, is Aelita's fiancé. All it did was make Jeremie frustrated. He clenched the cloth of his pants trying to calm down staring at his now clenched fists on his lap. Sho was quiet for a moment but then chuckled softly. It was just a habit for him to laugh in situations like this. "Well. I hear they found the princess now and rumor has it that they're trying to use her to lure out X.a.n.a.-"

This made Jeremie stand and shout, "Why would they do that to her?! I mean they said they would protect so why not just protect her?! Why go through the trouble of looking for X.a.n.a. when there is already peace in this town?!" He let anger get the best of him. He was so upset and confused on the way the Zephyr gang was acting. Sho wasn't offended nor did he seem all too upset. He actually smiled. "Well why don't you ask Leader yourself? I can take you to him." He offered. Jeremie blinked. Mr Puc who had been listening, stayed quiet for he felt that this Sho person should not know he was there. He felt something was wrong but he also bet that Jeremie wouldn't listen to reason right now. "Take me to see the princess…" replied Jeremie.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"My fiancé?" she stammered. A tint of blush was visible. It couldn't be true but why would such a serious person like him be lying about this stuff? He may be the enemy but still… It was hard for her to decide. Magi nodded, making his way towards her. He got on his knees and looked down at the floor, trying to help her remember the past. "Please… princess… please remember! I love you so much! I've always loved you! When we first met after I was created you and I promised to be together and we would get married!" He seemed he was about to cry.

It was very painful. Aelita placed her hands on the sides of her head and fell to her knees. "M-my head hurts… I… fiancé… but there's Ulrich… Yumi… Odd… J-J-Jeremie… Jeremie!!!" she whispered. If only it was possible to think it was a dream. It was a virtual world after all; anything can happen here in Lyoko. Magi went to her aid helping her to sit on the bed. He sat next to her now scowling that she had mentioned fool with the coke-bottle glasses; it only angered him even more. He made sure the boy would pay for what he had done. But for now, he tried to comfort her.

There was silence for a moment. Aelita was the first to speak. "Can you tell me where I am? Why you call me 'princess'?"

There was trust now and Magi was glad that she at least would speak to him. After all, he had no intention of hurting her. It was Leader's decision. A part of him vowed that he would make him and Jeremie who ruined everything pay dearly. He looked into her eyes and nodded his head.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was strange really.

Odd checked every place Jeremie would usually be at. He wasn't in his room; the most usual place he would be in; he wasn't at his favorite spot under the tree, etc. It was like he'd gone up and disappear. "Ah! Yumi!" He yelled after seeing Yumi with Richard and had a feeling to ask Yumi but when he ran to them as soon as they turned the corner, they were gone. He blinked. Something was up.

He had four problems at the moment. One, Jeremie was missing around campus so he was guessing he might be at the factory which he would check after, two, he could find where Ulrich was who he hasn't seen since their last class together. Three, Yumi was acting weird and spent more of her time with Richard than with them giving Odd the idea they were going out or worse (which in this case, right is the worst thing), they were going to the ball together meaning, Ulrich had asked her already but was rejected and probably found someone already which made his fourth problem that he, Odd-yssey, didn't have a date to the party!!!

"Man… what rotten luck… My friends ditched me and I still can't find a date to the dance!" he whined. He tried to calm himself and began to walk around still looking for his friends. Something else caught his eye. The lovey dovey eyes he usually had for her, turned to jealousy when he noticed his best friend was with her. But Ulrich was his friend and he knew how he felt about Flannery. So he took a deep breath, smiled and reassured himself. "No worries! Ulrich is my fr- Hey Ulrich! Hey Flannery…"

Ulrich looked up and waved at Odd as he stopped in front of them. "Hey Odd-yssey! What's up?" Odd was his cheerful self and beat around the bush for awhile. "No clouds. It's not gonna rain I hope. The sky's so clear today! That's what's up." He laughed at his own joke and Flannery gave a small quick giggle. Odd blushed trying to keep himself from going all goofy around her. "Well, um, I was wondering actually…" he directed his attention to Flannery, "Do you have a date for the party tonight, Flannery? Cuz I was wonder-"

Uh-oh…

Flannery blushed and took a quick glance at Ulrich who had just realized something. "I'm sorry, Odd… I'm already going with Ulrich." Odd just stood there as if someone had ran over him over and over and over again. Ulrich didn't want the same scene to happen again and acted quickly. "Odd, I'm sorry! I was upset and frustrated because I tried to ask Yumi but-"

"No worries!"

"What?"

Odd was still smiling. "No worries… w-we're friends…" Crash! "right?!" It was so sudden. He punched Ulrich straight across the face causing uproar around them. "Or… I thought we were… you knew how much I liked her!!!" He yelled. Ulrich held his hurt cheek staring wide-eyed at his best friend. He was mad now but knew better not to hit back. He did deserved after all. Odd walked away, well, pushed his way through a gathering crowd that now started to whisper. The best of best friends had just fought like they were enemies. It surprised everyone.

"You can't trust anyone anymore!" Odd yelled out in the air enough for Ulrich to hear.

He really wanted to rub it in.

Flannery went to Ulrich's side and helped him up. He was silent. He was losing everyone he cared about. Ulrich walked away without a word like before and knew she would follow. But this was Flannery he was thinking about and she didn't. She knew he needed time to herself and was going to give it to him until tonight.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sho guided Jeremie to the castle. It took them a while before they actually reached the main gate where more guards were guarding it. They watched as they approached recognizing Sho quickly. The guards were about to greet him but he stopped before they even mentioned his name. He just smiled and politely asked for entrance. He was granted his wish quickly and the large wooden doors opened to a large great hall. Maids were lined up to greet them. They bowed their heads low and yelled in unison.

"Welcome! Leader!"

Jeremie gasped and only heard a snap before he realized what was going on. Guards took a hold of him on both sides. Sho turned to Jeremie who thrashed about trying to set himself free. All he wanted now was Aelita. "Where is she?! What're you going to do with her?!" Sho smiled his humble smile. "My, the boy with the coke-bottle glasses I heard so much about… Well Jeremie, I am, of course, Leader. The one who protects Princess Aelita. But since her loyal Zephyr gang and citizens had sacrifice for her many times, she is going to do the same for us. In order for us to protect her properly, we need to destroy all evil. She is merely helping us and just being bait for us."

"That's a sick way to protect your royalty!"

"Really? Because I do remember every plan I've put into motion have had a success rate of 95 percent. I also do remember that my message to you was to leave us alone, am I not wrong?"

"You bastard!!! Let her go!!! Let me go!! My friends are going to help me!!! I know they're coming!"

"Ah, see? That's where you're wrong… right now, Sniper, Gaunt and Wiz are making we use of our puppet correctly. You're friends are not friends anymore."

"What?"

"I made sure of that…"

An ice-cold voice rung in Jeremie's ear. He looked to the person behind Sho or Leader. The boy had long flowing hair black hair that was tied back. His deep mysterious moon colored eyes struck quick fear into his. He wore hakama that had a colorful array of designs but mostly symbols. There on his sleek smooth face lay a scar that roam diagonally across one eye that it touched the tip of his nose. He held in his hand, a mere brush. "Wiz! You're back so soon!" Sho greeted him. Wiz bowed to him in the utmost polite manners and he had a boyish expression on his face.

"I knew it!" roared Jeremie.

They both turned to him and raised their brow. "Oh? What is that?"

"You're Richard!!! I just knew the new kids had something to do with this!!! Sniper is Flannery! Gaunt is Cedric! And… and… Magi is Izzy!!!"

"Why he's smart."

"Yes. He is, of course the brightest of his grade at the school. However you're mistaken about me. I am not Richard."

"Don't lie to me! You look exactly like him!!! You are him!!! Why are you still trying to denying it?!"

"He's becoming rather annoying… please take him away… I'll deal with him later…"

Sho showed his cold, dark mystique causing fear in the room. Maids and guards backed away slowly and whimpered to themselves. He walked away from Jeremie and Wiz. Wiz smiled an unforgettable smile to the new prisoner, followed suit and Jeremie was being dragged into a different corridor. He struggled to get free but he stopped once noticing the large windows that reached the floor and looked down to a beautiful garden. To his horror and happiness, he saw Aelita. He also saw Magi who was about to kiss her. So all he could think to do is call out to her.

"Aelita!!!!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Magi led her out to the garden in the center of the castle holding her hand. He was actually happy in a very long time. He had told her many stories about their past but she still didn't remember. Being with her just seemed to keep him happy.

"This the garden we used play in… It was where you comforted me when I was upset…" he explained.

Aelita was already amazed by the castle and how familiar it looked and now this. It still didn't come back to her. Every time she tried to remember, it brought pain that was unbearable. She let go of his hand and explored on her own a little bit. She touched the bark of the tree near by, seeing how healthy it was. "It's lovely… I never knew that a place like this even existed here in Lyoko." She heard her own words and looked down. "I'm sorry… I really can't remember…"

It didn't upset him at all. He just approached her, held her hand and smiled. "It's all right… as long as you're here… I don't care about anything anymore…" Aelita blushed. Magi's eyes dropped half way in a daze, leaning in for a kiss. Aelita didn't know what was happening and felt entranced by the sudden romance. She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly in a way to tell him that she was not sure and scared. He didn't look like he felt it. As their lips were about to meet, the voice interrupted the moment.

"Aelita!!!!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At that very moment, Mr. Puc lept out from where he was hiding (he was hiding under Jeremie's hat) and attacked the guard to his left. The guard faltered and released his hold on Jeremie who managed to throw the other guard over his shoulders. He nodded a thanks to Mr. Puc as both ran towards the window, jumping through it. Glass and body fell to the ground but luckily for Jeremie, he landed on both feet. He ran at Magi, Bo staff raised high but he had forgotten about Magi's powers.

"Jeremie!"

Magi jumped back onto a branch in the tree to cover his face from view while imprisoning Jeremie in a block of using the pond beside them as a source of water. "What're you doing here?!" He knew why but it was always the standard question to ask. "Stop trying to hide, _Izzy_! I know it's you!!!!" Jeremie countered. Aelita had went to his side, trying her best to break the ice. It was just a complete waste of time. "Let him go!" she pleaded.

Izzy sighed and jumped down from where he was. His scowl and cold demeanor was present again. "Why do you love this human?! Why…" He released Jeremie. In return, he made a full on attack on the unsuspecting boy. Jeremie dodged it and in blind rage went for his own attack. Mr. Puc stayed by Aelita's side who wanted to stop the fight yet Mr. Puc insisted not to stop them. "It's best if he learns how to control his temper otherwise. By the way, I'm Mr. Puc! Nice to meet you, Miss Aelita!" he greeted as well. Aelita placed a hand on her head when he had introduced himself. His name was so familiar to her.

The two staffs met in a clang that filled the atmosphere, sparks forming with the explosive impact. Neither hesitated for even a fraction of a second, and they released their staffs from the hold of their previous attack. Magi was the first, yet with amazing acrobatics, Jeremie managed to dodge without even using his staff to block. His swing however, knocked him off his feet.

This was his chance, Magi had put so much force in that attack that there was no way he'd be able to recover. Had this hadn't been sword fight with his magic he undoubtedly would be beat. He was inexperienced after all but that didn't stop him from defending Aelita. He dodged one from the right, blocked one from above, and made a poor attempt of a sweeping his opponent of his feet but managed to land a hit on his shoulder, dislocating it severely. Magi backed away slightly and smirked. He popped his shoulder back to place with a loud deafening scream but yet he was still smirking and attacked again.

(continued in chapter 8)


End file.
